


女神的替身3

by SS920SweetSong



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 13:54:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16703689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SS920SweetSong/pseuds/SS920SweetSong





	女神的替身3

本来喝多了反应就有些迟钝，此刻张超大脑一片空白。尹川埋在他胸前，慢慢地舔舐着滑腻的皮肤，张超只感到身上又痒又热，房间里的暖气热烘烘地让他感觉透不过气，快要晕倒了。  
见他不再反抗，尹川腾出了两只手也跟着在他胸部揉捏，像个恶趣味的孩子得了新玩具一样，两只手分别罩住两只乳房，像是要测试罩杯一样，看着乳肉颤巍巍地透过指缝跑出来，便拢紧手指用力握紧，紧到张超忍不住嘶声。  
尹川却才得了兴致，将两只乳房一会儿拢在一处挤出乳沟来，一会儿又往两边撕扯。张超脑子嗡嗡转着反应不过来，双手胡乱推拒着，尹川随手扯过扔在一边的围巾将他两手绑到床头栏杆上。  
张超的乳头小小的，偏又是很嫩的红，像是在松软的馒头上点了两粒胭脂。尹川拿手拨弄了一阵子，将它们按下去又扯上来，又用指甲抠了抠，眼见乳头渐渐挺起胀大，便含住他一只大力吮吸起来，仿佛要吸出奶来，张超的呻吟都带起了哭腔：别……  
尹川眼神都变得幽深，呵呵笑道：长这么大的奶子，比女人都大，竟然没有奶水？  
老子是男……啊！  
张超一句话没说完，被尹川狠狠一口咬在乳头上，疼得连惨叫都变了调。  
男人哪里会有这么大的奶子？长这么大的奶子还没有奶，是不是就为了勾引男人？  
张超啊啊啊地摇头，声音闷闷的并不大，尹川连理都不理，只顾埋在他胸前，嘴里嘬弄着一只乳头，像是咀嚼美味一般咬了半晌，张超啊啊啊地叫着变态。  
一斜眼看到房间里居然有个小冰柜，大概是小旅馆为了趁机多做些买卖，透明柜门里看进去，酸奶啤酒饮料，都有。  
尹川嘿嘿一笑，起身打开柜门，拿出一瓶酸奶：有奶了。  
拧开瓶盖，将酸奶往张超胸上一倒，刚从冰柜里取出来的冰凉的奶液激得张超一个哆嗦，尹川在他想侧身弓腰之前按住了他，低头看着那片浓稠的白色液体从他胸部四散着流淌，忍不住舔了舔嘴唇。  
你知不知道女体盛？  
张超本不想理他，但此刻看他的眼神突然觉得害怕，只好茫然地摇摇头。  
日本人用少女裸露的身体作为盛器，摆一场寿司盛宴。你为什么想当明星？你适合做女体盛。  
张超想辩解自己是男人，但却打了个寒颤，噤声了。  
女体盛需要是处女，不过不要紧，某种意义上来说，你是。  
不过今天没有寿司。我们改天再试。今天……  
尹川俯下身来，一点点舔掉他胸部的酸奶。  
我就说长这么大不能是摆设。明天我们去买内衣吧，多大罩杯呢？每天按摩的话，还会再发育吧？  
冰凉的酸奶早把张超激清醒了，此刻听着尹川一脸平静地说着这么可怕的话，他又一次大脑一片空白——吓得。  
尹川突然觉得很有趣：果然是外强中干。


End file.
